


The One Where James Found His Soulmate

by gracegraylove



Series: When two worlds meet [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Celebrity Crush, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Flirting, Gay Panic, Genderfluid Severus, Insecure Severus Snape, Matchmaking, Queer Regulus Black, Social Media, Texting, bc why not, but like. he just doesnt label himself., lmao we all know lily pegs james, mentions of pegging, so many gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Lily is playing matchmaker, James found his soulmate and Regulus got matchmaked.(Part 4 of the 'When two Worlds meet' series, shouldn't be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: When two worlds meet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089932
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	The One Where James Found His Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is texting all from James POV
> 
> Also?? Isn't Severus a hottie??
> 
> Have fun reading and lmk what you think <3

* * *

Private conversation with **theofficialredhead**

* * *

my dearest lily (8:00pm)

my dearest flower (8:00pm)

my soULMATE (8:00pm)

the desire of my heart (8:01pm)

my soul acHES FOR YOU my love (8:01pm)

uh (8:02pm)

wAIT (8:04pm)

You're James Potter, right? (8:04pm)

gASP (8:05pm)

my loVE YOU KNOW ME? (8:05pm)

Ofc I do, who doesn't? (8:05pm)

Also, wtf? What r u trying to archive here? (8:06pm)

desire of my heart, i'm trying to show you my undying love to you, ofc!!! (8:07pm)

ever since i saw you (8:07pm)

...you never saw me (8:07pm)

ever siNCE I SAW YOU (8:07pm)

and heard you insult my friend (8:08pm)

i kneW WE WERE MADE FOR each otHER (8:08pm)

... (8:10pm)

Do you and Black have some kind of degradation kink? (8:12pm)

R you some kind of masochists or what (8:12pm)

nO (8:13pm)

my love for you is real my lily (8:13pm)

my heart desires you (8:13pm)

 _(Message attachement:_ _Contact)_ (8:16pm)

This is my number, soulmate (8:16pm)

teXT ME PLS (8:16pm)

OR CALL ME (8:17pm)

OR BOTH (8:17pm)

You're literally- (8:17pm)

You and Sirius and literally such idiots I swear (8:19pm)

Is that a yeS? (8:20pm)

... (8:22pm)

Alright, I will text you if you give me Regulus's number (8:26pm)

wHaT?? (8:28pm)

you desire the brOTHER OF MY BEST FRIENDD?? (8:28pm)

my heart is broken now (8:28pm)

i need to pick up the shards of my broken heart (8:29pm)

No, you toerag, one of my friends is into him (8:30pm)

Oooh (8:32pm)

ur playin matchmaker? (8:32pm)

is it a he or a she or a they or a something else? (8:33pm)

Severus goes by he/him for now, you'll have to ask him if it changes (8:35pm)

He had top grades in school (next to me) and is totally into books and chemistry, he's also kinda shy? (8:36pm)

But that's cuz he's insecure, he needs someone who doesn't care about his looks (8:38pm)

Also, he has a really shitty personality to strangers but once u get to know him he can b rly funny actually (8:39pm)

Ooh okay, he sounds just reguluss type lmaoo (8:41pm)

they both need someone who hypes them up (8:41pm)

gimme his @ (8:43pm)

 **@s.snape** and thanks thats totally a bonus point for u (8:44pm)

HAH (8:46pm)

YESFAHJGJHA (8:46pm)

i mean (8:46pm)

everything for you, my love (8:46pm)

;) (8:49pm)

JHAGHJAGHKAKJHJKH (8:49pm)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Private conversation with **littleking**

* * *

oi (8:46pm)

baby bro (8:46pm)

shut up james (8:48pm)

make me (8:51pm)

oH GAWD NO (8:52pm)

stfu ok what do u want (8:52pm)

i have a mission (8:54pm)

i need to make a ship sail (8:54pm)

i found someone for u (8:55pm)

oh hell no (8:57pm)

remember last time? evAn rOsiEr iS suCh a GoOd lOoKiNg gUy (8:58pm)

and in the end he tried to fucking choke me with his mothers bra (8:59pm)

i still get nightmares (8:59pm)

okay (9:01pm)

okay that was ONE time okay (9:01pm)

but this one rlY seems like ur type (9:02pm)

i quote: (9:02pm)

He had top grades in school and is totally into books and chemistry, he's also kinda shy? But that's cuz he's insecure, he needs someone who doesn't care about his looks (9:04pm)

Also, he has a really shitty personality to strangers but once u get to know him he can b rly funny actually (9:06pm)

... (9:08pm)

Okay that actually sounds good, whats their pronouns (9:08pm)

apparently he him rn but will prolly change (9:09pm)

hm (9:11pm)

gimme his name (9:11pm)

i will deduce the vibe from his name (9:12pm)

i can send u a pic too (9:12pm)

his names Severus (9:15pm)

(9:15pm)

omg (9:18pm)

omg? (9:18pm)

where did u even FIND this guy (9:18pm)

wtf okay gimme his username (9:19pm)

its @ **s.snape** (9:19pm) **  
**

w h a t (9:22pm)

i literally-- (9:23pm)

i literally had a convo in sirius's comments with him (9:24pm)

u r telling me (9:24pm)

that hes into me (9:24pm)

...apparently? (9:25pm)

omfg ship fucking sailed (9:26pm)

wHAT (9:26pm)

reg? (9:26pm)

reggY (9:26pm)

lmao r u texting him rn?? (9:32pm)

ok that was fast (9:53pm)

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Unknown Number**

* * *

Alright Potter (9:52pm)

Severus texted me (9:53pm)

Well done (9:53pm)

my soulmate, is that yoU? (9:55pm)

...my name's Lily you toerag (9:55pm)

oH MY GAWDDKJSKJAKJ (9:57pm)

_You changed Unknown Number to MY HEART💕❤️✨💞💓_

Calm down (9:58pm)

agsakhsakjhsa (9:58pm)

lily my flower go on a date with me (10:01pm)

I legit thought you would never ask (10:04pm)

AKJSKSJHSD (10:04pm)

And if you bring me Lilies or Roses you will never hear from me again (10:05pm)

understood, my lady (10:07pm)

I somehow get the feeling that you really are a masochist (10:09pm)

actually no im not (10:11pm)

but i wouldnt mind if you pegged me ;) (10:13pm)

Ooh feisty (10:14pm)

I have an 11'' (10:14pm)

Can you take it? ;) (10:14pm)

JAGKGKAHGA (10:17pm)

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh thanks for reading, leave Kudos and a comments if you liked it <3


End file.
